Summer Sherwood
Summer Sherwood is, uknown to anyone even herself, the niece of Kale Oliver and the cousin of Chase Bale. She is a princes of Euronia, the daughter of Princess Tatallia, unknown sister to Kale, and Obsidian Princa Agmen. She grew up believing her parents were Steven and Amanda Sherwood. History She was born in the human year of 1994 as Princess Isimar, the exact date is unknown. However, she celebrates her birthday every year on July 29th. Her mother had left Euronia as Queen Eviron saw the impending attack many years into the future, believing one of their blood lines must survive to take the throne if anything were to happen to the King Xzar, Queen Eviron, or Prince Kale. Her mother left for Earth, early of 1993. She got lost and Agmen found her wandering. Though Agmen looked rough around the edges, she was oddly attracted to him. They fell in love. In late 1993 she became pregnant as they landed on Earth. They easily started new lives, Agmen having the power of Mind Control. However, they knew that Isimar was in danger as their people were the ones to be going to war so they gave her up the moment she was born so that she wouldn't have to go back if one or both of their peoples were to come back for them. Early Life Summer grew up normal, although she seemed oddly healthy and too perfect of a child. She never bruised or scraped her knee, she never even became sick. Her family believed it was just luck. She had grown up in Sunset, California but in the early months of 2000 they moved to Serendipity, where her 'grandmother' lived. She and her family moved there because a gruesome murder had happened in the neighborhood. She fit in easily in Serendipity, even went on in the years after to start cheer leading. She soon became head captain and every year she ended up the same. High School She was very popular in high school. Though she was the head cheer leader, she thought it wrong to treat others badly. She broken the stereotype that the popular head cheer leader had to be a bully. She used her 'power' and influence as head cheerleader to make sure bullying was stopped at the schools, she even became the face of anti-bullying in Oklahoma. Early 2010 she started to have weird dreams that felt so real. In them Vampires were taking over, killing some Humans while enslaving others. After waking up from each dream she'd sworn they were real. Later that year, Supernaturals were exposed to the world. This seemed familliar to her but she couldn't think of why. She was torn as she heard about the capabiliities of some Supernaturals while she believed that some of it wasn't their fault. When she learned about Vampires being real she started to realize her dreams were a message. She tells her 'parents' who tell her she's overreacting. She goes off to college with a full cheerleading scholarship. War Being in college a few years, she and everyone else hears about the destruction of Serendipity. Her heart sinks, her entire 'family' was in Serendipity. Soon after the war broke out. Not surprisingly, the Vampires started attack people on her campus and many students went missing only to later be seen as one of 'them'. Vampires were turning people left and right. However, that didn't last long as someone was killing Vampires off like flies. She soon runs into Natalia who attacks her. However, Summer easily escaped her attacks, copying her fighting skills. They go at this for a good few minutes before Natalia gives up and Summer never sees her again. She ends up leaving for something she found out called the Sanctuary. She had heard that only Supernaturals could take refuge in it but she had to try. She searched for it but she wasn't the only one. She ended running into a group of Vampires. They attack her and somehow remembering Natalia's moves and using her own Super Human Agility, she was able to easily protect herself. Rumor got out that she was possibly a Slayer and though she thought it was funny she started thinking back about growing up and never getting hurt and then fighting off Natalia with ease. She decided if she was a Slayer then finding the Sanctuary would be her best bet. She was on her search when she ran into a rough looking man. He was very strong but to her he looked dark. This scared her and the moment he came near her she kept him from her. He took her as a threat and before she knew it he snapped her neck. Time Line Change Her famlly never leaves Sunset. Later in life she finds out she isn't normal when she starts to feel others emotions and hear their thoughts based on those emotions. She uses this power to use against anyone that tried to use or bully other people. She became a school counselour in 2018 and later on went to become a psychiatrist. She never found out about being an alien princess. Trivia Guiniverre had done the gruesome murder that made the Sherwood's want to move. The man that killed Summer before the change in the time line had been Agmen but she never found that out. He however, the moment it happened he realized who she was, resembling her mother. Powers Regeneration Instant Regeneration - Advancement of Regeneration Durability Super Human Agility Empathy Pathokinesis - Advancement of Empathy Enhanced Dreaming Adomopathy